corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Okaminarutofan999/Roleplay Sign-up and Rules
Since most want to do a Corpse Party RP, that is what we will be doing. For you to participate in the roleplay, you must put your username below, as well as the name of the character you are roleplaying as, and a reference to what you character looks like. A picture is not required, but at the very least, give a description of them. NOTE: You MUST have at least one original character. Roleplaying as a character that already exists is optional, but you can only roleplay ONE character that already exists in the series. If you are willing to let your character die in the roleplay, just state so below. Sachiko is a required character to have! SIGN UP SHEET Okaminarutofan999 - Mineko Maina Reference: RULES General Rules * If you are not present during the roleplay, we will wait for a little while, but we will eventually start without you if you are not present. ** If you are not present for 2 roleplays in a row you may be kicked out of the rest. * When a roleplay is taking place, only users who are participating in the roleplay can speak. There are to be no interruptions. If you interrupt you will receive a warning and then a consequence if you continue. ** If you would like to speak to a user, do so in PM. * If you want to speak normally while a roleplay is taking place, do so with (), and keep the use of them to a minimum. Only use them to say short things, such as "BRB" or "Back". * While Corpse Party is a very violent series, there are some limits for roleplaying. Death, blood, suicide, and murder is allowed, but please keep the topic of rape to a minimum, and do NOT go into detail about it. * This roleplay will follow the story of Blood Covered. The original characters will be at a different school than the Kisaragi Academy students. The original characters will only meet a few of the students from Kisaragi Academy, but won't heavily interact with them, and will follow their own path and story to keep it more interesting. * I will play the role of Heavenly Host, meaning that I will occasionally cause earthquakes to happen, which will cause the environment to change and separate some characters from each other. * The first time you wake up in the school, you are allowed to choose who you are with, but there is a maximum of two characters per group (sometimes three). However, after an earthquake occurs, you may be either by yourself or with another character at random. Character Rules * Your characters are not allowed to have any sort of magical powers, such as flying or having invincibility. Your characters need to be realistic, and should have both talents and flaws. * If you are roleplaying as a character that already exists, such as Satoshi or Ayumi, you MUST make sure that you are actually acting like how they would act! Do not sign-up as that character unless you know their personality well and are confident in your abilities to roleplay as them. * Your character is not allowed to already know everything about Heavenly Host, as that just makes the whole experience boring. ** Your character is also not allowed to just suddenly and randomly learn how to escape. The process of escaping should take a lot of time. * You are allowed to decide when and how your character dies if you wish for them to experience their demise at Heavenly Host, but you MUST let me know in PM when the time comes. ** Your character can not kill another original character without their permission. ** And obviously, a limited amount of characters can die, as two are needed to be alive for characters to escape. * If your character dies, you are allowed to make your character appear as a spirit, and can decide on whether or not they are good or evil. However, your interaction with the other characters WILL be limited. ** To make being a spirit a challenge, you are only allowed to speak to each character that is alive ONCE. However, if you speak to other characters when they are in a group when you had already spoken to one of them individually, that's fine. ** You are not allowed to just cause total chaos as a spirit, and attempt to kill everything in sight. You are only allowed to attempt to kill one or two characters, but are not allowed to successfully kill them without the person who is roleplaying as the character's permission. * Spirits can speak to other spirits freely, but must speak between . * Until a character dies, I will be roleplaying as random spirits to threaten the other characters. THESE RULES ARE A WORK-IN-PROGRESS, AND MAY BE UPDATED. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Category:Blog posts